<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ответ на невысказанные вопросы by jsMirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438736">Ответ на невысказанные вопросы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage'>jsMirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Humor, Internet, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Заинтересованный Снейп нажал на отметку нравится, после чего прошел в профиль Мальчика-который-выжил. Оказалось, что этот человек часто пишет собственные статьи и комментирует многое из того, что публикуется на этом портале.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ответ на невысказанные вопросы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>Северус Снейп сжал переносицу, пытаясь унять гнев.</p><p>Какой-то гений на местном новостном портале разместил разоблачительную статью, в которой выносил на всеобщее обозрение нелицеприятные стороны жизни университета.</p><p>Конечно, большая часть статьи была правдивой, но факты утрировали и раздули до формата глобальной катастрофы. Потому в деканате сейчас все носились с горящими головами, выпуская пар из ноздрей и, прости Господи, задниц. Каждый старался вылить ушат дерьма на коллегу, лишь бы выйти сухим из воды.</p><p>Что касалось самого Снейпа, который являлся преподавателем в скандально известном университете, то его эта шумиха задела меньше всего. Так вышло, что у него была не самая хорошая репутация: он отличался жёсткостью мер и суждений, но прекрасно разбирался в своём предмете, потому курс органической химии каждый студент знал на зубок, а вместе с тем имел кучу жалоб и претензий в сторону Снейпа.</p><p>Ему ничего не стоило обозвать своего ученика болваном или морально размазать не хуже асфальтоукладчика. Потому Снейпа ненавидели все. Причём так искренне и яростно, что не было ничего удивительного в его замкнутости и отчужденности.</p><p>Впрочем, раньше профессор Снейп был не так уж и плох, просто однажды, вернувшись домой, он не застал своего возлюбленного в их общей квартире. Вместо этого он нашёл пространную записку, в которой говорилось, что Северусу желают искреннего счастья и, вообще, он отличный человек, просто они не сошлись характерами, так как один предпочитает проводить вечера за приготовлением ужина и чтением книг, а второму, как воздух, требовались путешествия и вечеринки.</p><p>Это и стало переломным моментом в жизни Снейпа, и именно в это время его желчь начала литься через край, попадая в случайных студентов и коллег. Так шёл год за годом, склонность к уединению и неприязнь окружающих стала для него нормой жизни, а одиночество — приятным благом.</p><p>Но какой бы ни была его репутация, а вызванный резонанс отдавался в том числе и в него тоже. Потому Снейп смотрел на злополучную статью, сражаясь с искушением оставить под ней какой-либо комментарий. Он даже не поленился зарегистрироваться на сайте, чтобы иметь возможность выражать своё мнение. Только указал он не своё имя, а глуповатое прозвище, которое в юности использовал в видеоиграх, — Принц-полукровка. А на аватарке профиля был выставлен рисунок по-умолчанию — странноватый зайчик с нелепыми, слишком массивными ушками.</p><p>Снейп всерьёз взвешивал все «за» и «против», подбирая особенно едкие слова, когда увидел новый комментарий. Не пару строк с банальными «Автор жжет», «Лол» или «Долой произвол и тиранию», а несколько абзацев текста, наполненного тонкой и легкой иронией. Он не без удовольствия пробегал глазами по строкам, наслаждаясь стилем изложения и тем, как искусно всего за несколько предложений можно отбить подачу целой статьи.</p><p>Заинтересованный Снейп нажал на отметку «нравится», после чего перешел в профиль Мальчика-который-выжил. Оказалось, что этот человек часто пишет собственные статьи и комментирует многое из того, что публикуется на этом портале. Причем уровень интересов этого автора распространялся на многие темы: начиная от политики, путешествий и научных открытий, заканчивая новым ресторанчиком и разными сортами рогаликов.</p><p>Все статьи были написаны простым языком и содержали в себе иронию и некую бойкость, от которой настроение улучшалось само собой. Снейп не заметил, как провел целый вечер за чтением этого блога, из-за чего поздно лег спать и в университете вел себя особенно ворчливо и цеплялся ко всем больше обычного.</p><p>Но по пути домой ему захотелось заглянуть в кондитерскую, о которой прочел накануне у того самого автора. Обширные ассортимент предоставлял свободу выбора. Мальчик-который-выжил рекомендовал маковые рогалики и велел избегать, как чумы, черничных маффинов. Но Снейп не был бы собой, если бы слепо послушался чужого мнения, потому он взял и то, и другое, а еще пару чизкейков разных сортов.</p><p>Устроившись дома на своей маленькой, но уютной кухне, он открыл тот самый блог и, продолжая чтение, принялся за дегустацию. Разумеется, перехваленные рогалики не пришлись ему по вкусу, а маффины оказались не так плохи. Зато чизкейки — выше всяких похвал. Оставить свое мнение при себе Снейп просто не мог. Потому отыскал статью про эту пекарню и оставил под ней свой отзыв:</p><p>«Сэр М-к-в,<br/>С недавнего времени я являюсь читателем вашего блога, потому не смог пройти мимо столь несправедливой клеветы в адрес черничных маффинов. Смею заверить, они не так плохи, как вы беретесь утверждать. Конечно, в пекарне на Флит энд Даунинг, оные многим лучше, но и труды поваров заведения «У Мэри-Энн», которые вы обозреваете, не заслуживают подобного унижения.<br/>Что же до рогаликов, то либо вы излишне пристрастны к этому типу выпечки, либо не пробовали действительно стоящих представителей своего вида. Искренне рекомендую посетить небольшой ресторанчик «Тереза и Мэй» на Парк Лейн, 15. Они пекут лучшие рогалики с маком.<br/>Гурман и ценитель, Принц-полукровка»</p><p>Высказавшись на эту тему, Снейп счел свой долг выполненным и отправился проверять работы студентов, после чего намеревался лечь спать, чтобы наверстать предыдущую практически бессонную ночь.</p><p>***</p><p>С утра по дороге в университет он обнаружил новую статью Мальчика-который-выжил. Тот сообщал о недавно вышедшем фильме — сатирической комедии именитого режиссера. </p><p>Искрометный юмор и неприкрытое восхищение лентой вызвали у Снейпа интерес, потому он решил наведаться в кинотеатр по пути домой.</p><p>Посмотрев предложенный фильм, он остался в смешанных чувствах. С одной стороны, здесь тонко и хлестко высмеивалась современная проблематика общества, но с другой – сюжет был предсказуемым и откровенно хромающим.</p><p>Немного поразмыслив, Снейп оставил очередной комментарий, порекомендовав парочку действительно стоящих лент, и выделил минусы той, которую нахваливал Мальчик-который-выжил.</p><p>***</p><p>Еще через пару дней в списке давних статей блога ему попалось на глаза размышление автора на тему органической химии. И вот здесь Снейп не просто оставил небольшой отзыв, а выкатил целую оду в ответ на забавные доводы о том, как легче и проще учить этот нелегкий предмет.</p><p>Мальчик-который-выжил предлагал запоминать формулы и валентности в виде игры и сравнивал некоторые составы со знаменитостями. Конечно, в общем и целом, это смотрелось забавно, но не для такого ценителя связей и соединений, каким был Снейп.</p><p>И это стало первым разом, когда между ними завязался диалог. Мальчик-который-выжил упрямо отстаивал свою позицию и настаивал, что каждый воспринимает мир так, как ему нравится. Разумеется, бывалый преподаватель химии продвигал классические способы осваивания предмета, а также дисциплину и строгость.</p><p>Этот спор закончился ничем, и оба сошлись на том, что друг друга им не переспорить, хотя их ожесточенные переписки продолжались почти три дня.</p><p>Когда Мальчик-который-выжил выпустил новую статью — о выводке тюленей в зоопарке, то закончил свой репортаж следующими словами:</p><p>«Уверен, некоторые будут настаивать, что моржи куда круче тюленей и что писать мне следовало именно о них. Оба вида относятся к ластоногим и являются млекопитающими, между ними много общего, но моржи более видные! У них есть бивни, как у мамонтов, и, вообще, это самые крупные ластоногие! Но я хотел написать именно о тюленях, а если вам интересны моржи, то вы вполне способны составить статью о них самостоятельно.</p><p> </p><p>С уважением, М-к-в.»</p><p>Снейп несколько раз пробежался взглядом по последнему абзацу, понимая, что речь идет именно о нем и, похоже, автору не нравилась постоянная критика и недовольство. Что ж… у Снейпа было свое чувство юмора. Специфическое.</p><p>Он побеседовал с биологом в их университете, покопался в парочке книг и на просторах интернета, после чего опубликовал статью о моржах, в которой подробно о них рассказал, и закончил свое повествование сравнительным анализом на тему того, почему они круче всех остальных ластоногих.</p><p>С этого момента между двумя авторами началось оживленное противостояние. Один цеплялся за слова другого и выдавал очередную статью. Они искусно подшучивали друг над другом и высказывались столь витиевато и иносказательно, что простые читатели и вовсе не могли понять, о чем писал автор.</p><p>Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока однажды Мальчик-который-выжил не опубликовал историю о парах с нетрадиционной ориентацией. Вероятно, он надеялся, что это поубавит пыл его оппонента или, как минимум, вгонит его в ступор, вот только вышло совсем наоборот. Потому что у Снейпа был целый вагон личного опыта, которым тот без труда поделился, рассказывая, как сложно искать себе партнера и уживаться вместе. Раньше было непросто найти такого же, как и ты: не было каких-то сайтов или приложений. Приходилось действовать на свой страх и риск, и если этот риск не оправдывался, то можно было влипнуть в не самую приятную историю. А при посещении клубов по интересам тебя могли избить едва ли не на пороге. С современным обществом стало чуть легче, так как многие открыто признавали свою ориентацию, да и возможностей познакомиться стало больше. Вот только с этой вседозволенностью пришла распущенность. Многих не интересовали долгосрочные отношения. Они предпочитали присылать фото своих половых органов и в случае взаимного интереса занимались сексом, после чего разбегались. Для Снейпа, как для человека степенного, подобный подход был неприемлемым.</p><p>Эта статья получила огромный резонанс. Ее даже напечатали в нескольких газетах, парочка репортеров попыталась добиться интервью или выяснить личность Принца-полукровки, но им это не удалось, а некоторые люди со схожими проблемами принялись активно общаться в комментариях.</p><p>А вот Мальчик-который-выжил пропал с радаров. Он ничего не ответил Снейпу и не публиковал никаких статей, пока шумиха не стихла. Когда же откровения Принца-полукровки забылись, то таинственный оппонент вновь объявился и впервые обратился к Северусу напрямую, через личные сообщения сайта.</p><p>«Привет. Я оценил рогалики в том ресторане, который вы посоветовали. Действительно, ни в какое сравнение…»</p><p>Снейп долго смотрел на короткое предложение, размышляя, что ответить, после чего написал:</p><p>«Добрый день, М-к-в. Рад, что вы смогли побывать в этом чудесном месте. Там отменно готовят не только рогалики, потому даже такому привередливому человеку, как я, не к чему придраться. С уважением, Принц-полукровка.»</p><p>Мальчик-который-выжил прислал следующее письмо только утром.</p><p>«Привет! Вау! Искренне удивлен, что существует хоть что-то, к чему вы не можете придраться. Раньше я ставил максимум на парочку чудес света (и то больше на те, которые ныне уничтожены), а, оказывается, уютный ресторанчик вполне способен удовлетворить ваш вкус. Теперь во мне зажегся интерес первооткрывателя: я обязан отыскать что-либо, что не вызовет у вас излюбленной реакции в стиле «да, но…». Как думаете, такое возможно? Переполненный любопытством, Мальчик-который-выжил.»</p><p>Снейпу потребовалось перечитать это послание несколько раз, прежде чем он смог взять себя в руки. Этот нахальный тип продолжал его поддевать! Надо же…</p><p>«Добрый день, М-к-в. Люблю вызовы и с радостью вступлю в это соревнование. Обещаю судить беспристрастно и не лгать, если сочту что-либо достаточно сносным. Впрочем, мы оба понимаем — подобное невозможно. Удачи в ваших поисках! С уважением, Принц-полукровка.»</p><p>После этого сообщения Мальчик-который-выжил молчал несколько дней. Снейп насчитал целых шесть, но когда тот объявился, то прислал в личные сообщения ссылку на свою новую статью, рассказывающую о выставке художников эпохи Возрождения.</p><p>«Привет! Я побывал на очень красивой выставке. Высокое искусство, одухотворенные полотна. Но это было бы слишком просто, верно? Вам там что-нибудь обязательно не понравится. Я с интересом гадаю — что же это будет? Подшучивающий над вами, Мальчик-который-выжил.»</p><p>Снейп никогда не был ценителем живописи и смутно разбирался во всем этом. Но статью прочел с удовольствием. Его собеседник был воодушевлен и окрылен экспозицией, разливаясь соловьиной трелью о том, насколько ему понравилось.</p><p>Это было странно, но ему впервые не хотелось испортить чужие впечатления. Потому ответ Северуса был коротким и лаконичным:</p><p>«Добрый день. Я не хочу идти на выставку. Уверен, для знатоков — это величайшее и удивительнейшее событие, но я, увы, не отношусь к таковым. Мне хватило и вашей вдохновенной статьи, потому предпочту дождаться иного события. С уважением, Принц-полукровка.»</p><p>Снейп был уверен, что молчание продлится еще неделю, если не больше, но Мальчик-который-выжил ответил почти мгновенно. Казалось, он только и ждал момента, когда Северус напишет ему.</p><p>«Нет, нет, нет и нет! Вы не можете этого пропустить! Я настаиваю! А раз вы не разбираетесь в искусстве, то я стану вашим верным гидом и с удовольствием расскажу подробнее о каждой картине. Вы согласитесь встретиться со мной в галерее? Не принимающий отказа, Мальчик-который-выжил.»</p><p>Сердце Снейпа стучало гулко и жадно. Он волновался, как глупый юнец перед выпускным балом. Давно, очень давно ему не доводилось ни с кем общаться или просто так гулять. Но М-к-в настаивал на встрече и, похоже, это было важно для него.</p><p>«Что ж, вы умеете убеждать. Но имейте в виду, что в реальной жизни я являюсь еще более невыносимым, нежели по переписке. Если вам подойдет пятничный вечер, то я мог бы приехать в галерею к семи. С уважением, Принц-полукровка.»</p><p>Его ладони глупо потели, и Снейп обновлял страницу снова и снова, пока не увидел ответное сообщение. К собственному стыду, осмелился он его открыть не сразу.</p><p>«Мне подходит это время! Я буду ждать в вестибюле под репродукцией Тайной вечери, на мне будет огромный теплый бордовый шарф с золотым львом и круглые очки. И, к слову о вашей невыносимости, я нахожу ее очаровательной. С нетерпением ждущий встречи, Мальчик-который-выжил.»</p><p>***</p><p>Снейп чувствовал себя странно. Ему несвойственно было посещение подобных мест, тем более в компании незнакомца. Конечно, они переписывались, но, по сути, Северус даже имени своего визави не знал.</p><p>Пожалуй, годы одиночества не пошли ему на пользу. А ведь он не был так уж стар, но иногда ему казалось, что он уже дряхлый, непригодный для нормальной жизни человек. Ему было сложно поддерживать беседу, если она не касалась рабочей сферы. Ему было нечего рассказать о себе или своих увлечениях. Он скучный, замкнутый и едкий. С таким существом невозможно элементарно подружиться, что уж говорить о чем-то большем.</p><p> </p><p>Но надеяться Северус не перестал. К тому же в словах Мальчика-который-выжил явно проскальзывали игривые нотки и флирт. В конце концов, хотя Снейп и не блистал искусством красноречия, и не был хорош в общении, но и глупцом себя не считал. Так что намеки… он их заметил.</p><p>Обычный гардероб унылого преподавателя занимали черные или серые вещи. Он имел землистый цвет лица, и никакие яркие аксессуары не красили этот кошмар, но, собираясь на встречу, Снейп впервые пожалел, что в его шкафу нет ничего интересного. Строгость и уныние.</p><p>Успокаивало его лишь то, что даже имей он внешность героя-любовника, стоило ему только заговорить, как интерес у собеседника испарился бы, словно вода, достигшая температуры кипения. </p><p>Явившись в галерею, Снейп жадно окинул взглядом репродукцию Тайной вечери, которую заранее отыскал в интернете и точно запомнил, дабы не возникло никакого казуса. Под картиной никого не было, что не удивительно, ведь он явился на полчаса раньше. Но стоило ему начать нервно прохаживаться под копией сего шедевра, как к нему подошел молодой человек, по виду едва окончивший университет.</p><p>— Привет, — поздоровался он, озорно улыбаясь. — Надеюсь, мой вопрос не покажется странным, но вы — Принц-полукровка?</p><p>Северус сразу узнал его: по шарфу со львом и круглым очкам. </p><p>— Мальчик-который-выжил, смею полагать? — строгим, менторским тоном спросил Снейп.</p><p>За своей привычной личиной непримиримого учителя ему было проще скрывать эмоции. Волнение, нервозность, неуверенность в себе — все это таилось в глубине его сердца, но никак не проявлялось снаружи.</p><p>— Можно просто Гарри, — улыбнулся тот, протягивая руку. — А как зовут тебя? Или предпочитаешь, чтобы я и дальше обращался к тебе как к Принцу?</p><p>— Профессор Снейп, — сказал Северус, пожимая его ладонь.</p><p>— Готов приобщиться к прекрасному? — спросил тот, взяв своего спутника под локоть и показав направление движения другой рукой.</p><p>— Еще раз повторюсь, что не силен в живописи, потому вам не стоит надеяться на неожиданно вспыхнувший интерес, — пояснил Снейп, отступая от своего спутника, чтобы разорвать телесный контакт.</p><p>— Со мной можно на ты, — улыбнулся Гарри, — и я сохраню за собой право ожидать, что эта встреча закончится как минимум вспыхнувшим в тебе интересом.</p><p>Следующие пару часов Мальчик-который-выжил водил его по многочисленным залам, с упоением рассказывая про выставленные здесь картины и скульптуры. Он затрагивал истории их создания, личности самих творцов, интересные детали полотен. И Снейпу действительно было интересно. Его завораживал энтузиазм Гарри и глубинные познания в этой теме. Как оказалось, он работал в галерее и был одним из организаторов выставки.</p><p>Возможно, когда Северус начинал рассказывать про химию, то выглядел также. Впрочем, едва ли. Ему не дано было также радушно улыбаться, искренне и терпеливо разъяснять сложные термины. Да и в целом Гарри легче сходился с людьми. Пока они гуляли по галерее, многие подходили и здоровались с Поттером. </p><p>Снейп заключил, что глупо было рассчитывать на интерес к его скромной персоне от подобной популярной личности. Возможно, Гарри действительно рассчитывал на дружбу с ним, потому был так мил. Впрочем, глядя на его юный возраст, Снейп понимал, что старше его лет на десять, а потому между ними ничего быть не может.</p><p>И когда они закончили осмотр экспозиции, то Северус вежливо произнес:</p><p>— Благодарю за экскурсию. Она скрасила мой вечер и позволила понять, что искусство не всегда является унылой мазней.</p><p>— Все-таки зажегся интерес, а? — весело уточнил Гарри.</p><p>— Верно, — сдержанно ответил Снейп. — Ну, а теперь я спешу попрощаться.</p><p>— Не пойдет. Теперь ты должен мне ужин.</p><p>— Ужин?</p><p>— Конечно! В качестве благодарности за экскурсию. Я забронировал нам столик в «Тереза и Мэй».</p><p>Снейп многозначительно посмотрел на часы, но решил, что отказываться будет грубо, потому согласился. Тем более, что этот ресторанчик находился в какой-то паре кварталов от галереи, а сам Северус очень любил, как там готовят.</p><p>Гарри предложил пройтись пешком, и Снейп не стал ему отказывать. Они медленно брели по вечерним улицам, не произнося ни слова и испытывая смесь легкой нервозности и комфортной тишины. Гарри просто хотелось помолчать после пары часов бесконечного трепа, а Северус сам по себе не был любителем молоть языком впустую.</p><p>Когда они прошли половину пути, Снейп почувствовал, как его мягко, но уверенно взяли за руку. Он молча принял это, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на Гарри, чтобы тот не заметил его румянца. А Снейп считал верхом идиотизма краснеть в его возрасте.</p><p>Ужин прошел также легко и комфортно. Они неспешно беседовали о всякой ерунде, иногда ввязываясь в спор и отстаивая свою точку зрения. Их мнения почти всегда различались, но тем интереснее было обсуждать что-либо. Гарри немного рассказал о себе и порасспрашивал о жизни Снейпа. Тот нехотя поведал историю своих последних отношений, которые закончились четыре года назад, и сообщил, что работает в том самом университете, из-за которого и нашел блог Мальчика-который-выжил.</p><p>Гарри, как оказалось, был не так юн, как думал Снейп. Он окончил университет несколько лет назад и даже прошел магистратуру, в текущий момент работал в галерее по своей специальности и любил вести блог. У Гарри была парочка друзей детства, с которыми он общался до сих пор. И судя по его рассказам, Снейп будет ненавидеть некоего Рона Уизли всей душой, а вот с Гермионой им суждено поладить.</p><p>Северус и сам не заметил, как мысленно строил планы об их дальнейших отношениях, готовый разделить жизнь Гарри. Возможно, виной всему его одиночество, которое давило и удручало. Но все же Снейп не был тем, кто падок до самообмана. Этот парень ему понравился. Действительно понравился. И его манера говорить двоякими фразами, и его легкий юмор, и его невероятные глаза.</p><p>Вот только Северусу нечего было предложить взамен. Его внешние данные оставляли желать лучшего, едкий и злой характер отталкивал любого, да и состоятельным человеком он не являлся. Так, простой учитель.</p><p>Потому прощаясь с Гарри, Снейп не надеялся на новую встречу. Но тот, к его изумлению, спросил:</p><p>— Что делаешь в воскресение?</p><p>— Я пока не строил планов на выходные, — сдержанно ответил тот.</p><p>— Чудесно! Тогда как насчет пикника в парке?</p><p>Снейп едва сдержал робкую улыбку, только кивнул и небрежно сказал:</p><p>— Почему бы и нет?</p><p>Тогда Гарри улыбнулся ему и поцеловал на прощание. Легко и так привычно, будто делал это всегда. А затем он сел в такси и поехал домой, оставив счастливого Северуса смаковать момент. И только оставшись наедине с собой, Снейп позволил себе глупо, совсем по-идиотски улыбаться и ощущать, как теплая нежная волна омывает его сердце.</p><p>Потому что повторное приглашение и поцелуй являлись ответом на его невысказанные вопросы и постоянные сомнения. Он действительно понравился Гарри. И у них будет свидание. Они встречаются! </p><p>Северус Снейп больше не одинок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>